


Worried

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Barry has Felicity text him every time Oliver gets injured out in the field. Half because he's a worried boyfriend and half so he can run to starling and yell at Oliver for being an idiot.





	Worried

“Barry? What are you –”

“I just got a text from Felicity saying you got thrown into a brick wall three times in succession.” Barry states flatly, the phone static from his sigh. That is, before continuing on with a frown that Oliver doesn’t need to see to know is happening, “What does she mean by that?”

“Babe, I’m fine,” Oliver begins but doesn’t get to finish.

Barry’s already in front of him in the foundry, standing in his literal pajamas, with crossed arms and a frown.

“What were you thinking? Are you hurt? Are you okay?” Barry shoots out the questions rapidly, “I can’t believe you; how many times have I told you to be more careful? Actually, don’t answer that.”

Oliver just waits until his boyfriend is finished scolding him before handing him the icepack. Barry receives the pack with a blink before immediately, going to gently ice the elder’s shoulder.

“You know… When I tell you to be more careful, I’d prefer if you listened,” Barry frowns, mumbling as Oliver just tugs the younger closer.

“I’m sorry,” the elder sighs, “But this time really wasn’t my fault.”

“It never is,” Barry points out, tiredly.

“I’ll be more careful, I’ve been trying,” Oliver stresses, lifting a hand to cradle Barry’s face to look him in the eye.

“I know… I’m just…”

“Worried, I know.”

Barry just sighs as he presses a quick kiss to Oliver’s lips. “I love you. Please be more careful.”

“I love you, too. I’m trying.”

Barry nods at that. The simple fact that Oliver is trying is enough.


End file.
